Currently, glasses are commonly used in a large number of applications in order to improve the sight of the user, by correcting imperfections due to refractive defects or shortcomings in ocular functionality, to protect the eyes from the rays of the sun, to help to maintain visibility, which might be compromised by atmospheric conditions, such as rain or snow, or to protect the eyes from the work environment.
Generally, glasses and/or sunglasses are composed of a lens supporting frame that comprises two earpieces, also known as temples, which are connected in an articulated or flexible way to a front for supporting the lenses, which is provided in one-piece frame models.
In three-part frame models, the earpieces are articulated or flexibly connected to two corresponding end pieces, which are adapted to connect with the lenses, which are interconnected by the bridge that supports the nose pieces for resting on the nose of the user.
Moreover, protective masks are currently known which have a supporting rimmed frame for a lens adapted to shield the ocular region of the user from severe weather conditions, for example in masks for sports use, or from the work environment.
An elastic strap is generally associated with the rimmed frame and is adapted to hold the mask firmly in position, once it has been put on by the user to shield the eye region.
Currently, protective mask models of the binocular type, i.e., that have two distinct lenses instead of a single lens, are also known.
In particular, in the field of masks for sports use or work use, great attention has always been paid to devising solutions aimed at increasing the phenomenon of ventilation, i.e., the circulation of air inside the mask, in order to prevent fogging of the lenses.
In the state of the art there are several inventions that have small perforations or slots defined in the lenses or in the upper, lower or lateral portions of the frame, so that air circulates between the mask and the ocular region of the user who is wearing it, flowing over the inner face of the lens in order to reduce its likelihood of fogging.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,564 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,130 disclose pluralities of openings provided in the front and/or upper portion of a mask frame of the sports type or work type, which however can be obstructed easily by snow or sand during the use in hostile environmental or weather conditions.
Moreover, in case of rain, such openings allow the passage of water inside the mask, fully to the disadvantage of its convenience and effectiveness of use.
Moreover, substantially all currently known frame types, both for eyeglasses and sunglasses, with earpieces and a front or in three parts, as well as rimmed frames for masks, suffer the drawback of substantially preventing vapor permeation of the skin in the regions where they make contact with the skin of the user, particularly for the resting contact.
This drawback is all the more relevant based on the observation that the forehead and the regions adjacent to it are particularly rich in sweat glands.
Therefore, the very areas of the face that are covered by glasses or by a mask are particularly relevant in the essential biological function of sweating, which therefore must be protected by ensuring correct vapor permeation in order to prevent discomfort to the user.
In fact, as is known to people who wear eyeglasses, sunglasses or a mask for sports use or for protection, a bothersome stagnation of sweat originates in the regions of contact between the frame and the skin of the user.
The sweat formed thereat, since its evaporation is hindered, indeed remains directly on the skin and condenses on the frame.
Such phenomenon is particularly conspicuous in goggles of the sports or protective type; in fact, vapor permeation through goggles is almost completely prevented in them.
Moreover, if the frame is not properly cleaned from the sweat and from the greasy substances that it carries, deposits may form over time which are the ideal culture medium for the growth of colonies of pathogenic microorganisms, such as fungi and bacteria, which multiply rapidly and can cause eye infections.